


Глядя на тебя

by Annie_Rennie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Rennie/pseuds/Annie_Rennie
Summary: Навеяно прекрасной композицией прекрасного исполнителя.Always Watching You - Peter CincottiРекомендуется к прослушиванию.





	Глядя на тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно прекрасной композицией прекрасного исполнителя.  
> Always Watching You - Peter Cincotti  
> Рекомендуется к прослушиванию.

      Аарон Хотчнер, глава отдела анализа поведения федерального бюро расследований, сидел в своём кабинете, окружённый горами папок с документами о раскрытых делах, с головой зарывшись в очередной отчёт, который потребовал директор.  
     Вздохнув, мужчина откинулся на спинку своего кресла и поднял взгляд на окно. В офисе уже практически никого не осталось, главный свет был выключен, лишь мягкое свечение настольной лампы освещало один единственный стол.  
     Аарон поднялся на ноги, подходя к окну и однобоко улыбнулся зрелищу, представшему его глазам. За столом, низко склонившись над ярко-жёлтой папкой с очередным нераскрытым делом, сидел доктор Спенсер Уильям Рид – не-такая-уж-тайная страсть старшего специального агента Хотчнера. Мальчишка, которому пришлось слишком рано повзрослеть; который сумел не сломаться из-за всех испытаний, свалившихся на его буйную голову; чьи руки вызывали у Хотчнера толпу мурашек вдоль позвоночника; в чьи чувственные губы так и хотелось впиться поцелуем; и который был для него недостижим, как яркое солнце, сверкающее на небосводе в жаркий день.  
     Сейчас этот мальчишка – нет, давно уже мужчина, – откинулся на своём кресле, уставившись взглядом завораживающих ореховых глаз в потолок офиса, будто в попытке найти там ответ и беззвучно шевелил губами, проговаривая про себя известные ему факты дела. В своих длинных пластичных пальцах он крутил ручку, с ловкостью, которую никто и никогда бы не заподозрил в таком, с виду, неловком и неуклюжем, утёнке.  
     Аарон уже хотел было отойти от окна, не позволяя себе смотреть на Спенсера ещё дольше, зная, что мог бы провести за этим занятием часы, – нет, дни, недели, месяцы… – но вдруг, Рид качнул головой, откидывая с глаз длинные русые волосы, и посмотрел прямо на своего начальника, растягивая губы в мягкой, даже нежной улыбке.  
     Хотчнер стремительно отошёл к своему столу, попутно плотно закрывая жалюзи и ослабляя свой галстук – от этой улыбки у него перехватило дыхание. Опёршись ладонями на столешницу, мужчина низко склонил голову, коря себя за такое очевидное поведение. Ещё немного, и Спенсер всё поймёт, и тогда не пройдёт и дня, как на его стол ляжет заявление о переводе, а в администрацию ФБР отправится рапорт о ненадлежащем поведении начальника отдела по отношению к своим подчинённым.  
     За своими мыслями Аарон не заметил, как дверь его кабинета открылась с едва слышным шорохом. Ковролин надёжно скрыл тихую поступь шагов вошедшего мужчины. Он приблизился к Хотчу и, положив ладонь на его спину, склонился к его уху:  
     – Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя заметил? – горячее дыхание Спенсера опалило кожу Аарона, заставляя его вздрогнуть от возбуждения, прокатившегося по всему телу.  
     – Нет, – хрипло ответил он, зная, что его ответ – ложь. Самая лживая, которую ему когда-либо приходилось говорить. Хотел, чертовски хотел. Чтобы заметил, чтобы ответил, чтобы пришёл и отогнал все мысли о том, что это неправильно, что так нельзя, что в бюро действует правило о недопустимости личных отношений между коллегами.  
     – Лжец, – тихо рассмеялся Рид, касаясь кончиком носа щеки своего начальника, переводя ладонь на его плечи, принуждая выровняться и посмотреть на него. – А теперь скажи честно.  
     Глядя в ореховые глаза, Аарон мысленно усмехнулся: действительно, работая с профайлерами, крайне сложно утаить что-то в себе.  
     – Да. – Сказал он наконец, несмело кладя свою ладонь на талию стоящего напротив мужчины, чуть сжимая пальцы на мягкой ткани бордового кардигана.  
     – Почему? – в этом вопросе было скрыто так много: почему ты хотел, чтобы я заметил? Почему ты на меня смотрел? Почему сейчас? Почему я? Почему ты не сказал ничего? Почему, почему, почему?  
     – Потому что, – начал Хотч, сглатывая и глядя прямо гению в глаза, неотрывно следя за его реакцией на свои слова. – Потому что я не могу иначе.  
     – О, слава богу, я уже и не надеялся, что ты признаешься, – Спенсер облегчённо выдохнул и быстрым движение качнулся вперёд, касаясь своими губами губ Хотча, втягивая того в бешеный поцелуй. Он вплёл свои длинные, – невыносимые – пальцы в густые тёмные волосы, крепко сжимая их в кулаке.  
     Не мешкая ни секунды, Аарон ответил на поцелуй, прижимая Спенсера к себе, словно стараясь вплавить его в себя, крепко обнимая его, – наверняка, даже через слои одежды, на его нежной коже останутся следы.  
     – Как ты понял? – тихо спросил Хотчнер, минуты спустя, уткнувшись носом в висок Рида.  
     – Скажем так, – усмехнулся Спенсер, кончиком пальцев выводя на обнаженной шее Аарона неведомые узоры, – я тоже на тебя смотрел. Всегда.


End file.
